


Promotions

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Foreplay, Hyperion Heights, Oral Sex, Post-Curse, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Seeing how stressed Drizella is with work, Alice decides to get her to relax.





	Promotions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anonymous on Tumblr: “Wow, you’re really strong.” - RainyRook

“Get off of there!” Drizella yelled at her girlfriend.

Alice smirked, dancing on the counter top. “Make me.”

 

Drizella narrowed her eyes and walked over, attempting to grab her from the counter, letting out a frustrated sigh when she couldn’t. Alice was in a particularly silly mood that evening an Drizella had a ton of paperwork to get done. Ever since she took over Belfrey Towers for her mother, it had been a lot more work than she thought it’d be.

 

“Wow, you’re really strong,” Alice teased. She loved getting a rise out of her girlfriend, it ended up leading to the best foreplay. Drizella flicked her wrist and a moment later, Alice was in her arms. “No fair, you cheated.”

“Hush. You could’ve broken your neck.”

“And you could fracture your ass with that stick so far up,” she said with a raised an eyebrow.

Drizella playfully rolled her eyes. “You’re bored, aren’t you?”

“And lonely. You’ve been doing paperwork all night,” she complained.

 

Drizella had an idea. She carried her to the bedroom and flopped her down on the bed. She threw her hair back up in a bun and unbuttoned her top a bit.

 

“Miss Jones, where are my files on the Jefferson account?”

Alice smirked and then took on an innocent school girl approach. “Oh, I’m sorry Miss Belfrey, I haven’t been able to get them done.”

She tsked. “Well, that’s not acceptable. Give me one good reason why I should let you keep your job?”

“I can give you a few good reasons.”

 

Alice pulled her on top of her and started kissing her neck. Drizella let out a tiny moan as soon as she hit her sweet spot and pulled off Alice’s own top, unhooking her bra. She fondled her breasts as Alice took off her skirt.

 

“And all Ella had to do was write a report,” Alice teased.

“Mmm…Ella isn’t this sexy.”

“Well, you can’t get ahead if you can’t pass the oral.”

 

Alice pulled down Drizella’s underwear and discarded them to the ground. She buried her face into her shaven pussy, laying down kisses in between the licking and occasional bites. Drizella tilted her head back, savoring each sensation.

  
“Come on, I want to taste you even more,” Alice mumbled in between licks. “Come for me.”

“Is that really want you want?”

“Yes.”

“Prove it.”

 

Alice’s tongue went in circles on her clit and she slowly bit down on it. For some, it wasn’t quite a good sensation, but Drizella screamed out and felt herself becoming wet all over Alice’s mouth.

 

“That’s my girl,” Alice praised.

“You made me do that,” Drizella panted, pulling her further up her body. “You definitely get that raise.”

Alice giggled, pecking her lips. “Don’t you have paperwork to do?”

“That can wait for later.”

 

She flipped Alice over and made her way down her own body. It was time to repay the favor.


End file.
